Summer Camp Shenanigans
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: I hint to the final episode of season 1 here, which leaves this crossover open for more chapters. R&R.


Summer Camp Shenanigans

Synopsis: A Gravity Falls/Camp Lakebottom crossover. Dipper and Mabel are sent to camp not realizing it is the notorious Camp Lakebottom. Sawyer, Rosebud and Armand are surprised and even shocked that the twins aren't even phased or scared by their appearance or that they are monstrous in and of themselves.

'Camp Lakebottom never was and never will be LAMEO !'-McGee to Jordan Buttsquatt, Rise of the Bottomdwellers

Chapter 1-Packing up for Summer Camp

Dipper and Mabel had been told earlier by Stan that they needed to pack for a 'summer chock full of adventure', which Maybel looked forward to with wide-eyed anticipation and avidness. Dipper on the other hand felt that maybe Stan was up to something, but in all honesty, he felt that the Shack was in need of some 'spring cleaning'. Soos would help where he was needed, unless he was breaking something. The guy was useful, but he was like a bull in a china shop. As for Wendy, she was typically avoiding her ex-boyfriend Robbie.

'Where do you think we could be headed ? It's driving me insane not knowing !', Dipper complained as he tried desperately to go to sleep after a day's worth of packing. Both he and Mabel tended to pack light, seeing that it was only going to be a week's 'vacation' away from Gravity Falls.

'I know Waddles will be in good hands. I had my doubts at first, but Grunkle Stan punched a _pterodactyl_ in the eyesocket just to save his life ! I owe him for that, and eventually I'll think of something as payback.', Mabel said, still impressed with that feat of heroism not so many days ago. They had all been brave that day, _especially_ innocent little Waddles.

Dipper was a little miffed that he'd have to leave Wendy behind. Luckily, her ditsy emo ex Robbie was jamming at band camp. Not that Dipper had any chance with Wendy but he still had a massive crush on her. That wasn't very likely to disappear any time soon but having a vacation from the Shack was exactly the medicine he required to asuage his heartache at least somewhat.

'Are you excited about tomorrow, 'cuz I know I am. I'm pumped ! I wonder what the other campers will be like ?', Mabel mused aloud.

'I dunno, Mabel, but I'm beat...I propose we rest for the night so we can be prepared for tomorrow.', Dipper advised. Even though Mabel was avid to head to this summer camp, wherever it was, she heeded her brother's sugguestion and promptly descended into a pleasant reverie of the amenities, comforts and conviences the camp would offer.

Chapter 2-Not As Expected

As the gang was waving goodbye and saying their farewells to Dipper and Mabel, the two of them happily sang familiar songs to keep themselves occupied. The mood was light, happy and frivolous until they saw where they were headed.

'Is it me, or did everything become, dark, ominous and foreboding ?', Dipper stated, astutely.

'Grunkle Stan didn't mention anything about _this..._', Mabel added, starting to shiver somewhat. The two tried to attract the bus-driver's attention, but he was no smarter than a 2X4 piece of plywood. He was too focused in getting Mabel and Dipper to Camp Lakebottom in one piece, which they did. Before they could protest in their arrangements, the driver sped off faster than a bullet from a revolver.

'This is great. Just terrific.', Dipper said, sarcastically. He didn't find it unusual that the counsellors were quite strange when he accidentally bumped into Armand, the Camp's resident Sasquatch.

'Oh, I do beg your pardon.', he said, eloquently. He was rather high-browed and classy. The zombie of the group, the one that had the chainsaw for a hand was named Sawyer, which Mabel found rather amusing and clever. Neither of them were scared of those two. Rosebud, the cook, dwarven in size, seemed to be the most 'normal' among the bunch.

'You must be the new campers we were told about !', she said, eagerly. Sawyer called the regular campers out to meet Dipper and Mabel.

'Hey, guys ! Come meet the newcomers !', Sawyer screeched. He was all heart even though he was diabolically terrifying. Squirt was the first who bounded out, all smiles, squeals, handshakes and hugs as he greeted them.

'Goodie ! We have new friends !', Squirt squealed effervescently as he practically danced everywhere, particularly with Mabel's hands in his. Mabel couldn't help but chuckle about Squirt's unbounded enthusiasm. At least they had that much in common, but she and Dipper were older than he was. Secondly, McGee emerged.

'What's goin' on ? Oh, hey ! I'm McGee !', McGee said, offering his hand to the twins to shake, which they took, heartily. Gretchen was the third and final camper the duo was introduced to. Even though she seemed unimpressed and blaze about the entire experience, she was pleased to make their acquaintence.

'Maybe this camp won't be so bad at all.', Dipper replied with a grin.

'We're just in awe you aren't afraid...I mean, when these three met us the first time...', Sawyer began.

'Yep, it was a screech-fest. We were all petrified out of our wits. We thought Sawyer would hack us to bits...', Gretchen said.

'Or that Armand would disembowel us !', Squirt relayed, wriggling his fingers eerily.

'Yuck ! I had absolutely no intention of doing so. Besides, blood stains do so ruin the fur and they are impishly difficult to remove !', Armand bemoaned.

Chapter 3-Putting Jordan in his Place

It didn't take Dipper or Mabel long to acclimate to the wierdness that was Camp Lakebottom. They told Squirt, Gretchen and McGee about the adventures they had experienced with Grunkle Stan and Soos, and even sometimes with Wendy and Robbie. Everyone was getting along sensationally until after lunch, their activities were interrupted by one Jordan Buttsquat.

'Buttsquat.', McGee seethed. Ever since their first meeting he had hated Jordan with a devistating, firey, fathomless loathing.

'What's up with McGee ?', Dipper asked, not really understanding at first.

'It's a long story, but this rich little brat thinks he can ruin our fun with his high-tech toys. He's also the co-owner of Sunny Smiles, which is across the lake. Not far from here.', Gretchen explained, helpfully.

'The guy's a jerk, long story short.', Squirt agreed.

'Hey, Bottomdwellers ! How's about we have another little test to see which of our camps is better ? I challenge you to a ping pong tournament. My rules.', Jordan said as he handglided onto Lakebottom territory.

'What will any of this prove ? We've kicked your butt before and we'll do it again !', Gretchen said, confidently.

'Oh ho...BURN !', Mabel chimed in, snapping her finger in defiance.

'We won't be following _your_ rules, Buttsquat.', McGee reminded him. The ginger haired brat rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth ruefully. He didn't much like being told what to do because he could do whatever he wished, however and whenever he liked to. Needless to say, since he was a good sport, he decided to do as McGee wished to prove that Sunny Smiles was superior in every way, shape and form.

Sawyer was the referee in this case, keeping track of the score between Jordan and McGee.

'Are you ready to be beaten ? I hold the state championship in ping pong, right ?', Jordan said, slicking his hair back with bravado.

'I really, _really_ don't like that guy.', Dipper sympathized with his sister.

'Yeah. He and Lil' Gideon would be the perfect match for each other. Either that, or they'd hate each other so desperately that they'd knock each other's block off.', Mabel agreed. They couldn't help but laugh amongst themselves about the imagry such a thought brought to their youthful minds.

The match began with grand fanfare, and as usual, Jordan couldn't do anything to match the speed and precision that McGee possessed.

'Maybe I spoke a bit prematurely. Perhaps we can find _another_ sport in which I can best you.', Jordan said, his pride visably disturbed. His face boiled with anger but he kept his temper in check.

'Just admit defeat. You can walk away from this like a gentleman and we can get along with our day without interferrance.', Gretchen offered. Jordan scoffed.

'I didn't have the homefield advantage. I'll tell you what. You and your _loser _friends, if you're _up _to the _challenge_, can come over to Sunny Smiles for a water polo tournament. Winner gets bragging rights for the _entire summer_.', Jordan stated, with unbelivable hubris. It was enough to make the lot of them roll their eyes in his pathetic attempt to bolster his shattered ego.

'We'll take you on, Jordan. We begin. Now.', Dipper said as he, the monsters, his sister, Gretchen, Squirt and McGee headed over into sickenly saccharine enemy territory to defend Lakebottom's honor.

Chapter 4-The Water Polo Game to end all Water Polo Games

It might have occured to them to be vehemently jealous of the opulence of the camp itself but Dipper, Mabel, Squirt, Gretchen and McGee weren't phased by any of the amenities that were offered to them. They were 'Bottomdwellers' through and through. Besides, the camp was so disgustingly happy, sweet and bright that it nearly made all of them sick.

Each of the campers chose a partner to piggyback. McGee was probably the best player out of all of them, but Gretchen could hold her own in _anything_ she attempted thanks to her years of expertise in martial arts. She couldn't wait to put the smack down on her nemesis, Suzi. Suzi was shocked to see McGee in Sunny Smiles, but was looking forward to showing Gretchen a thing or two about who was better in water polo.

Jordan's own father would be the referee in this case and Jordan was pretty confident his dad would 'pull strings' to make certain the Bottomdwellers were humiliated excrutiatingly. There was absolutely no possible way they would ever forget this summer, let alone, live it down.

Reginald, Jordan's affluent and loquacious father was quite gregarious. It was hard not to like him because he had all the amiacability of a salesman. He could sell candy to a diabetic and make him by stock in sugarcane. He laid down the rules clearly and everyone got into the pool as soon as Reginald blew the whistle.

The water polo game was fierce, ferocious and competitive. Jordan hated the fact that his dad _followed_ all the rules and was keeping the right scores. So far, the 'yahoos' from Lakebottom were racking up more tallies than Sunny Smiles was.

Suzi had seen about all of the loss she could handle. So in a last ditch effort, she joined the Lakebottom team and worked with Rosebud to hit the last winning goal. Jordan's mouth dropped as soon as this final winning goal streaked past the dim-witted goalies, who were fascinated with the swirling water more than the game itself.

'But how...and those two were typically so alert...and you were supposed to be on my side, Suz !', he complained, throwing fists into the water and initially soaking himself. He was boiling and began to yell, finally he stormed out of the pool.

'You may have won this round, Bottomdwellers but mark my words, Jordan Buttsquat will have revenge, sooner or later.', Jordan swore as he stormed out of the pool angrily. The polo game broke up but the campers resumed their day splashing about the pool. The campers of Lakebottom, however, grinning from ear to ear, left feeling satisfied having Jordan cut down to size. It would be a breath of fresh air just to return to the camp though because none of the Bottomdwellers really enjoyed Sunny Smiles. It was pomp, circumstance, and way too showy to be suitable for anyone or anything except Jordan's enjoyement.

Chapter 5-Activities

The rest of the day was spent making birdhouses, cleaning up the cabin, surfing, volleyball, a nature hike, scary ghost stories and the usual rousing version of the Lakebottom anthem. After the campfire had died down, everyone was totally beat and ready for sleep. Fortunately, Sawyer's terrifying tales were tame enough to actually lull them to bed and everyone experienced pleasant dreams.

In the days to follow, Jordan kept to himself, which none of the campers objected to. The campers learned macrime, paper machete crafts, knitting, cross stitching, oil painting, crafting God's eyes and dream catchers and at last, making their own coasters and tye dyed T-shirts. It was enough to keep them occupied for the whole of the summer and it passed by far too quickly. When all was said and done, Dipper and Mabel were reluctant to leave the campsite.

'You're going _back_ to Gravity Falls ? But you just _got_ here !', Squirt protested, trying to hold back Mabel and Dipper in his chubby but strong grasp.

'We're needed there. I'm convinced something huge is going to happen.', Dipper said, hopefully.

'What do you mean by that ?', McGee pryed.

'Oh, nothing really. We're just eager to return home is all. But we'll miss you.', Mabel said, quickly covering up for the fact of the mystery of the 3 journals. Of everything they had told their new friends about, they left the tale of the occult tomes to themselves. After all, they weren't certain information like that could be trusted even in their new friends' capable hands and under lock and key. They were saavy kids, after all. If nothing else, who knows, they might even bump into each other someday in the future, and maybe the books would be part of that.

'We'll keep in touch !', Mabel added as the bus approached. Squirt tried to hold it together as he was on the brink of tears. Finally he broke down and hugged his best friends together in a grip that was almost too tight.

'Don't forget to write, ok ? Write us as much as you can !', he begged, still sobbing.

'Sure pal, just ease up on that bear hug a bit will ya ? Need to breathe !', Dipper stated, wriggling out of the vice grip that Squirt had. Squirt dried his eyes and the twins headed for the bus. No sooner had they gotten on the bus did they feel wholly satisfied by the adventure they had partaken. They knew they had to tell their friends about Camp Lakebottom. Perhaps by word of mouth, the camp would recieve more noteriety. After all, a paranormal camp was right up their alley, and they knew others that would be impressed by everything the camp offered, especially the charming trio that called the camp their 'home base'.

Epilogue

There was a huge party the moment Dipper and Mabel arrived at the Mystery Shack. It was spick and span, and not a memento was out of place. Everything seemed 'normal', well, 'normal' being the operative word for such a locale in which unusual occurances happened daily. As soon as the rush, hustle and bustle and intial joviality of the party had come to an end, Wendy went back home and the duo joined Stan in watching their usual bout of evening television. Grunkle Stan had to admit, the Shack was terribly quiet without the Pines being there to give him company. Sure, Soos offered tremendous companionship but most of the time he was busy keeping the Shack tidied or bumping into random objects, breaking them, and then cleaning up after himself.

He noticed that Dipper and Mabel had fallen asleep, Waddles curled up into Mabel's lap, snoring and oinking contentedly. He carried them all to bed, tucking them under their covers. He didn't think they noticed, but he kissed them both on the forehead before turning off the lights. He even planted a big smooch on Waddles' porcine cheek, which nearly roused him, but he quickly fell back into his swine dreamland without a hitch.

'If only they knew what I uncovered after the courage you two showed against that charlatian, Gideon...', he thought to himself. Those 3 journals had opened a portal to something immense that he couldn't share with them just yet, but he had a feeling that they'd be ready to embark on another journey with him soon enough. This was something that was going to change _everything_ with Gravity Falls and maybe even the surrounding areas. To what degree _Stan_ wasn't even aware of yet.

The End... ?


End file.
